El Puente de los Enamorados
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Que Ruby tuviera detalles románticos con Sapphire de vez en cuando no significaba que ella dejaría el tema de la amnesia en paz.


**Disclaimer: Pokémon pertenece a Game Freak. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Ninguna en especial.**

* * *

**EL PUENTE DE LOS ENAMORADOS**

_Capítulo Único_

Estar en una ciudad llena de adoquines y construcciones de hacía dos siglos atrás nunca le había agradado a Sapphire. Ella era una amante de la naturaleza. Le gustaba sentir el pasto bajo sus pies y la tierra entre sus dedos. El aire fresco que revolvía los cabellos y los rugidos de los pokémon en el bosque. Pero ella había aceptado alegremente ir a ese viaje y debía soportar estar alejada de su todo con mucha entereza. Además, Ciudad Nara estaba resultando más interesante de lo que había pensado. Sobre todo si se consideraba la cantidad de dulces artesanales de la región que había conseguido la tarde anterior. También había tenido la oportunidad de ver uno de los jardines más impresionantes construidos por el hombre y un museo pokémon de lo más interesante.

La razón por la que Sapphire se encontrara lejos de Hoenn era que los DexHolders habían salido de excursión a aquel lugar ubicado en un aisla al este de Kanto, donde no había nada que a un entrenador pokémon pudiera interesarle, a menos que quisiera curiosear por allí como turista. Pero Blue había propuesto el viaje como un tipo de aventura diferente y todos se habían sentido entusiasmados de andar por allí juntos en algo que no involucrara batallas y salvar al mundo. Eso era muy cansado y sería interesante conocerse bajo circunstancias diferentes.

Pero eso de 'todos juntos' se había esfumado muy rápidamente. Sólo el día anterior lo habían pasado como grupo, mirando los sitios turísticos de mayor interés, como construcciones, jardines, museos y el Balcón de los Enamorados. Este día habían acordado separarse para que cada quien mirara lo que quisiera mirar y luego se reencontraran en el hotel a compartir experiencias. Así Red se había marchado con Yellow, Blue con Green, los cuales ya parecían una pareja de novios, aunque ninguno de los dos lo afirmara o lo negara (principalmente en el caso de Green, que no soltaba prenda al respecto pero no parecía particularmente molesto por la cercanía de Blue); Crystal con Silver, Gold había preferido andar solo y ella y Ruby, en un acuerdo silencioso, habían salido juntos. Después de todo, eran los DexHolders de Hoenn, una región muy lejos de allí. Debían permanecer unidos.

—¿Adónde iremos ahora? —musitó Ruby a nadie en especial, mirando la guía turística. Sapphire bajó la vista a la suya propia.

—Al mercado. Quiero comprar unos cuantos recuerdos para mi papá.

—¿No te parece que es demasiado temprano? Son las once de la mañana. No creo que sea buena idea cargar con bolsas el resto del día y a todas partes.

Era cierto... pero el mercado estaba cerca.

—¿Qué tal a la Hacienda Doese?

—¿Dónde se apareció el pokémon que cumple deseos?

—Bueno, la guía dice que es un lugar para parar. Y estamos cerca, ¿por qué no vamos?

—Supongo que no tenemos nada qué perder.

Los dos niños comenzaron a andar en dirección norte, hacia la mentada hacienda que se hallaba ubicada sobre una pequeña elevación, cruzando un lago por un puente de metal. En el camino comenzaron a discutir por cosas absurdas como la gente que fingía amnesia y la gente que en realidad tenía amnesia pero no querían creerle.

—La amnesia es una enfermedad grave, ¿sabes? ¿No has visto películas?

Sapphire frunció el ceño.

—No. Pero la he investigado lo suficiente para saber que en la mayoría de los casos es temporal y que todo lo que sale en la televisión y el cine es muy difícil que suceda en la vida real. Esos son los hechos clínicos.

—Oh, por favor. Se supone que la ficción tiene que estar ligada con la realidad. Tus investigaciones deben estar incorrectas.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle Ruby que estaba en un error? ¡Se había gastado semanas preguntando de aquí para allá sobre la amnesia! A doctores, a investigadores, a quien fuera y que supiera del tema, ya fuera en el ámbito humano o en el pokémon, y el caso de Ruby parecía, más que un caso aislado, una completa falacia. Claro que ella desde el inicio sabía que el chico mentía, pero había sido lo suficientemente sensata como para darle el beneficio de la duda.

—No tienes remedio —dijo Sapphire cruzándose de brazos una vez que Ruby comenzó a fingir demencia. No es que no hubieran tenido esa conversación un millar de veces antes, pero ¿tanto le costaba admitir lo que ya había admitido una vez? No le estaba pidiendo un milagro.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Era mejor admirar el paisaje hasta que se calmaran o, mejor dicho, hasta que Sapphire se calmara. Ella era la única que parecía alterarse por lo esquivo en la actitud de Ruby.

—Ya llegamos —anunció el chico—. O algo así.

Todavía les faltaba cruzar el puente. Pero el puente estaba saturado de turistas que no parecían presurosos por cruzarlo. De hecho, se entretenían tomando fotos a las barras de contención. Además, la mayoría de las personas allí presentes eran parejas. Sapphire y Ruby comenzaron a sentirse ligeramente incómodos.

—¿Qué es lo emocionante de un puente? —lanzó Ruby su pregunta al aire, sin esperar realmente una respuesta, pero una niña que estaba sujeta a su padre por su mano se giró a verlo y a contestarle. Tenía alrededor de unos diez años.

—Es que aquí filmaron la película de "Quiero Tenerte A Ti". Lo sé porque es la nueva película favorita de mamá.

—¿Quiero Tenerte A Ti? —repitió Sapphire—. Jamás he escuchado de ella.

—Te la vives en el bosque, ¿cómo podrías?

—¡Oye!

—Pero, ¿eso qué tiene de interesante? —inquirió Ruby a la niña que se safó de su padre y se acercó a ellos, gustosa de tener a alguien cercano a su edad con quien poder hablar—. Hay un montón de lugares donde se han filmado películas.

—Es que esta es particularmente famosa —explicó—. Salió hace casi un año y los protagonistas ponen un candado con sus iniciales grabadas en este puente. Arrojan la llave al lago y se juran amor eterno.

¿Más amor eterno? ¿Es que esta ciudad vivía del amor?

—¿Los candados representan el amor eterno? —cuestionó Sapphire, interesada. Era demasiado sentimental a veces.

—Sí. Se supone. Mis papás han venido a colocar uno.

—Pero eso ni siquiera es una leyenda —comentó Ruby, mirando ambos extremos del puente. Ahora que se daba cuenta, era cierto. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de candados.

—Pero suena bonito —dijo la niña con los ojos brillantes—. Cuando me eche novio, pienso venir con él aquí.

Sapphire rió. Tan pequeña y ya quería novio. Ella se conformaba con que el idiota de Ruby dejara de hacerse el obtuso.

Le agradecieron por la información a la niña y se despidieron de ella con gestos de mano.

—Vamos a la hacienda —pidió Sapphire. Ese ambiente de enamorados no le estaba sentando bien.

—¿No deberíamos colocar un candado primero?

Sorprendida, Sapphire se giró violentamente a ver a Ruby. Él no había dicho eso, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

Ruby intentó fingir calma al responder, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. Un rubor invadió sus mejillas y Sapphire lo vio con mucha claridad. No podía ser cierto, ¿Ruby se estaba dignando a recordar?

—Ya estamos aquí. Sería un desperdicio haber estado en este puente y no hacerlo.

Tonta de ella. Sapphire debió haber sabido que la razón no tenía que ver con ninguna declaración. Ruby era un cabeza dura y ella no podía hacer nada contra ello, sólo seguir insistiendo una y otra vez en un tema que pronto se volvería viejo.

—¿Y qué le pondrías al tuyo? —dijo, resignada. Qué importaba que Ciudad Nara fuera el centro del amor de Kanto. A ella no le iba a pasar nada romántico—. ¿"Ruby y Zuzu"?

—¿Eh?

—¿O será "R&Z" nada más? Yo pondría iniciales en el mío si fuera tú.

—¿Qué? No pensaba hacerlo con mis pokémon —declaró con las mejillas nuevamente arreboladas. Pero Sapphire ya no se tragaba sus palabras con tanta inocencia. No a esas alturas de su vida.

—Eres muy narciso si pones "R&R".

Ruby negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tengo que deletreártelo? Vamos a ponerlo juntos.

Sapphire se sorprendió. Se sorprendió muchísimo. ¿Ruby quería poner un candado con las iniciales de los dos en el puente del amor? ¿Como para qué? No quería ilusionarse dos veces consecutivas con lo de la declaración en menos de cinco minutos, pero es que no le dejaba alternativa. ¿De verdad quería que pusieran un candado los dos? ¿Allí? ¿Simbolizando qué?

—¿Y eso para qué sería? —preguntó ella, achicando los ojos, sospechando de cada una de sus palabras. La guardia alta. Necesitaba mantener la guardia alta hasta que no estuviera segura de sus intenciones.

—Sinceramente, Sapphire, tu cerebro no está funcionando bien hoy.

Ella le miró ceñuda. No pensaba responder a sus provocaciones hasta que obtuviera respuestas.

—El candado es para representar las intenciones de las personas de estar juntos. Nosotros vamos a estar juntos siempre, ¿cierto? Después de todo, somos los DexHolders de Hoenn. Necesitamos permanecer siempre unidos por lo que pueda venir. ¿Qué mejor que prometerlo con un candado?

Ah, ya. Así que era eso. Nada sobre amor eterno, pero...

—¿Siempre juntos?

—En serio, estás muy lenta el día de hoy.

Bueno, siempre juntos era algo. No, era mucho viniendo de Ruby. Era demasiado. Incluso más de lo que se podría esperar de un chico que fingía amnesia para no responsabilizarse de los sentimientos que había gritado a los cuatro vientos con anterioridad. Y todo lo había propuesto por su propia iniciativa. De pronto, la idea de los candados comenzaba a sonar como una cosa buena.

—Vale. Pero tú lo pones y yo arrojo la llave.

—Hecho.

Caminaron rumbo al puesto de candados que estaba al otro lado del puente. Esa ciudad estaba preparada para todo. Ruby cumplió su promesa y puso el candado, entonces Sapphire arrojó la llave al lago con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que se hundiera y se perdiera en las profundidades del agua, para que nunca nadie pudiera encontrarla.

Ella estaba bien (por ahora) con esa promesa del candado...

—Oye, Ruby.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿De verdad no te acuerdas?

...Aunque eso no significaba que dejaría el tema de la amnesia en paz.

* * *

**Aunque me gustaría mentirles y decirles que me inventé esto del puente, pues no. Eso lo saqué investigando el puente este que existe en Italia, que en realidad esa tradición no existía hasta que Moccia la escribió en O Voglia Di Te (Tengo Ganas de Ti). Ya me gustaría inventarme algo así y que la gente me hiciera caso xD**

**El nombre de la ciudad es una anagrama de Rana porque, supuestamete, el lugar está basado en la ciudad mexicana de Guanajuato y en Guanajuato tienen una cosa con las ranas que me da flojera explicar aquí. La hacienda Doese es un anagrama de Deseo… pero esa no estuvo tan complicada ¿cierto? Al principio iba a hacer algo similar a la Hacienda de Cochero de Guanajuato, pero era demasiado tétrico y patrocinio, y yo ni de Guanajuato soy xD**

**Creo, también, que he puesto a Ruby un tanto demasiado despreciable y a una Sapphire cargante, pero es que desde hace más de un año que no toco el manga ni escribo sobre ellos y ya estoy francamente oxidada, aunque me siga gustando mucho su relación. Espero sepan perdonar.**

**Esta actualización viene en paquete porque tiene una especie de cronología: primero va el GreenBlue, luego el YellowRed o este (da igual cuál escojan leer entre los dos) y al final el GoldCrystal. Digo, por si les interesa leerlos todos.**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
